


Stay With Me

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk confessions, Drunk!Hisoka, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, No Sex Happens But They Sure Talk About It, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, he just wants chrollo to fuck him up but also to FUCK him up, hisoka is a sadomasochist but we been know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: To Chrollo, Hisoka is the most frustrating person in the world. So you can imagine how he feels when he has to take Hisoka back home after a college party.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a short easy little drabble for me to just be able to drop here, and it turned out a little longer than expected. I edited the hell out of this about 10 times, and I'm still not totally satisfied with it, but it is what it is lol As always, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated <3

Hisoka’s makeup was smudged, his face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over. He was resting on the couch, looking around the room, and squinting his eyes judgingly at anyone who passed by. No one else in the room seemed to be interesting enough to catch his attention for very long. Chrollo sat down on the edge of the couch, and reached over to pull Hisoka’s shirt down and cover his exposed hips from prying eyes. He couldn’t believe he was babysitting a drunk Hisoka at a party. The entire situation made him want to roll his eyes all the way in the back of his head. 

It was near the end of Chrollo’s second year of college. He had met Hisoka through their mutual friend, Machi. Hisoka was a pain in the ass to deal with. He was such a fickle person, and Chrollo could never tell what sort of mood he was in. Hisoka seemed to like him. He would often times even flirt with him and openly try to get his attention. Other times it seemed like Hisoka would do everything in his power to piss him off. He would start fights with him for no reason, stalk him across campus, and go against him at every turn, just because he found it “amusing”. He was obsessive. Hisoka was impossible to understand, and it annoyed Chrollo to no end. He was definitely one of his least favorite people, Chrollo had decided. 

He wanted nothing more than to leave the party. If Hisoka got himself in this situation, why should he be the one that has to help him out? Except Hisoka had admitted to him previously that Chrollo was the only person at the party who he really even knew, and something about that made it hard for Chrollo not to feel responsible for his wellbeing. Machi had been at the party earlier, but she left hours before, just as Chrollo wished he would have. While it was not in Chrollo’s nature to care for the wellbeing of most people, and especially not Hisoka, something told him karma would come back to bite him in the ass if he didn’t take it upon himself to look after the man. 

Chrollo suddenly felt a light touch run through his fingers, as Hisoka reached out to hold his hand. Chrollo let him, but only because he had learned that it was easier to deal with Hisoka when he was pleased and content. It didn’t really bother him to hold Hisoka’s hand. The music surrounding them was loud, the lights were too dim, and despite being sober for the past hour or so, the room was feeling a bit fuzzy to Chrollo. Hisoka’s hand in his was the only sense of familiarity that Chrollo could latch onto at the moment. 

“Hisoka?”

“Hmm?” Hisoka looked like he was going to pass out any moment. 

“I think I should take you home now.”

___

The ride home was mostly silent, to no ones surprise. Chrollo thought Hisoka had fallen asleep, but he was just staring out the window thoughtfully. They never really talked much anyways. When they finally got to the dorm, Chrollo walked Hisoka to his bed, and helped him lie down, so he wouldn't trip over himself. 

“Stay with me~”

“No.”

“Chrollo,” Hisoka reached out to catch Chrollo by the wrist before he could turn around and bolt, “Do you hate me?” Chrollo stopped to look back at him. It really made it hard to dislike Hisoka when he was looking up at him the way he was. 

“Why do you care if I hate you? You hate me just as much.”

“That’s not true. I don’t hate you at all.”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you always trying to start a fight with me? Why are you always trying your best to piss me off, huh?”

“I like when you get mad at me...I think it’s hot…it really...turns me on~”

“O-Okay, you are definitely wasted.” Chrollo looked away from him bashfully. “You don’t even know what you’re saying anymore.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying.” He pulled on Chrollo’s arm to bring him down until they were face-to-face. Chrollo was bent over him, and he could feel Hisoka’s hot breath tickle his cheek. His breath reeked of liquor. “I’m being serious...you get me so excited, Chrollo. I’m just a little bit of a sadomasochist, I suppose. Sometimes…sometimes I secretly wish that you would get so angry with me that you would hurt me, but you never do. You just get frustrated, and ignore me.” 

“Well, sometimes I sure feel like I want to hurt you.” Chrollo scoffed, as he sat down on the side of the bed and tried to process what Hisoka had just confessed to him. “You’re strange, you know that?” Hisoka smiled in response as he rose up and wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s neck in a tight embrace, nuzzling into his hair.

“You are the only man in the world that can make me feel like you’re the only man in the world~” He cooed sweetly. 

Chrollo froze in place, as he stared at the open bedroom door, and swallowed hard. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Hisoka could barely keep his eyes open, and as Chrollo turned his head slightly to look at him, he could see that while before his eyes had been clouded with influence, now they were sparkling with lust and affection. The expression he held was unguarded and divine. It made Chrollo’s chest ache, for reasons he didn’t understand. 

“Do you think I’m attractive, Chrollo?”

Chrollo didn’t expect the question, and he would surely never have expected it to be asked so eagerly.. 

“I think...you are very attractive.” He didn’t want to lie; anyone with eyes could see that Hisoka was a dime. 

Hisoka’s face flushed, and it was unbearably cute in a way that Chrollo had never wanted to associate with Hisoka before. He didn’t want to allow himself to find Hisoka cute. It was still Hisoka, after all. 

“Oh, Danchou~” He was using Chrollo’s nickname. Something his friends called him. He wasn’t used to hearing it from Hisoka, but it did bring a surprising pleasure to his ears. 

“I don’t hate you, Hisoka. I just get frustrated, because I can’t understand you sometimes, but…I don’t hate you. Not really.”

“We would have great hate sex, though, wouldn’t we?” Hisoka laughed softly, “Hate and love are just two sides to the same coin. I bet you make love like a god.”

Chrollo’s ears were burning. A thought occurred to him then of what it actually might be like to have sex with Hisoka. He imagined it would be passionate, a full release of all the sexual tension that had been leaking from their every interaction. Chrollo doesn’t know how he never noticed it before. Was this what had been building between them the entire time? Every move they made, the obsession for him that Hisoka had dedicated his days to, all cumulating in a swelling mass of mutual lavish infatuation, disguising itself as hatred day after day. 

Suddenly, Hisoka started unbuttoning his own pants, and before Chrollo could stop him, he ripped them from his legs and threw them over the side of the bed. Falling onto his side, his head hit the pillow with a loud thud, and a squeak of the mattress springs. His tight black boxer briefs hugged his crotch and kept his rear end snug. 

The minute Hisoka’s slender fingers moved to reach for his zipper; Chrollo grabbed his wrists in both hands to stop him. 

“We can’t...”

Hisoka looked shocked, like he wasn’t expecting Chrollo to stop him. 

“You’re hard.” He stated it as if it was the only reason they needed to proceed. 

“I won’t have sex with you if you’re wasted.”

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you~”

That confession hit Chrollo like a freight train, and suddenly so much of Hisoka’s behavior was starting to make sense. 

“That doesn’t matter. You’re in no condition to make fully conscious decisions.”

“But I don’t want you to leave.” He sounded so needy, and a pain struck Chrollo in the chest. 

“I-I’ll stay with you...but strictly to sleep.”

“Fine~” 

Only a minute of Chrollo lying down in the bed with him, and Hisoka was already latching onto him, and nuzzling into his chest. He held one of Chrollo’s hands, and pulled it in front of his face in order to get a better look. He rubbed his thumb gently over the moon on the back of Chrollo’s hand.

“How many tattoos do you have?” 

“Just the four. You’ve seen them all.” 

“Would you ever tattoo your dick?”

Chrollo doesn't ever know what to expect out of Hisoka.

“Maybe, if you gave me a million dollars. Would you?”

“I prefer stickers~”

“You would never get a tattoo at all?”

“I can’t even bring myself to get my ears pierced.” He pointed to his long, dangling heart earrings, “These are just clip ons.”

“They suit you.”

Hisoka closed his eyes, and smiled peacefully. A few moments of silence, and he was out like a light. 

___

Chrollo’s eyes fluttered open as his consciousness came back to him. He felt warm, and comfortable, and he didn’t want to wake up just yet, but Hisoka was beside him, and his presence made it difficult to drift back to sleep. His head was still nuzzled into Chrollo’s neck, and his body half laying across his chest. He was quite heavy, Chrollo thought.

“This is not how I expected to wake up.” Chrollo mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“You’re a heavy sleeper.”

“How long have you been up?” 

“About an hour.”

“You’ve just been laying on me, and watching me sleep?”

“Yeah~” He hummed, and his eyes narrowed in delight. 

“Well, that’s not creepy at all.” Chrollo responded, sarcastically. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything weird. I took care of myself in the bathroom, before I came back to you.”

Chrollo closed his eyes tightly, and shook his head at him. How can Hisoka just…say things like that so casually? Hisoka just laughed at his reaction, and turned his head into the pillow. 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“My head hurts a bit, but I don’t feel sick. You’re so sweet to worry, Danchou~” 

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

“I remember the parts with you.”

Hisoka lifted his head to look at him, and stroked his face gently. He suddenly bent down and kissed him, right on the mouth. Chrollo was shocked, his eyes widen, and he wanted to pull away immediately, but Hisoka’s lips felt so soft and warm. He pulled back, and Chrollo gasped. 

“Why would you do that?”

“I wanted to~” Hisoka frowned, “Was it bad?” 

“No…I just…wasn't expecting it.” 

“Hmm…Do you wanna fuck?”

Chrollo breath caught in his throat, and he nearly choked on it. 

‘W-What?”

“You’re usually so cool and calm, Chrollo…but I can still make you blush, huh?~”

“I should go.” 

Chrollo swung his legs over the bed, and Hisoka hugged him from behind before he could stand up, rubbing his chin into Chrollo’s shoulder. 

“So soon?”

“I have an afternoon class. We have an assignment due.” 

“Okay then.” Hisoka let go of him, and Chrollo moved to find his shoes. Hisoka grabbed his shoulders one last time before he could stand, and kissed him on the cheek. “For good luck on your assignment~”

Chrollo walked to the door, and looked back at Hisoka, who was snuggling back into bed. He looked like a mess. 

“You should eat something.” Despite himself, a part of him wanted to come back and see him, “How about I bring you something after class?”

“I would love that~”

Chrollo gave him one last tight-lipped smile before leaving. 

___

On his way across campus, Chrollo received lots of strange stares and giggles from bystanders. 

He knew he probably had lipstick stains on his face, and makeup was definitely smudged across his shirt. He also knew Hisoka purposefully didn’t mention it before he left, but for the first time, Chrollo wasn’t even pissed off at him for it. In fact, he found it a little amusing himself. 

“Had a fun night?” A guy asked him as he passed. 

“A better morning, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I deadass had a real debate with my coworker over whether or not Chrollo would tattoo his dick, please comment if you think he would or not lmaooo
> 
> Also, sometimes I wonder if anyone on twitter has ever read my fics before....  
> If you're interested, you can follow me on twitter, and tumblr, I would love some new hxh mutuals and I know hisokuro shippers are a rare breed for some reason lmao
> 
> Twitter: @criscolucifer  
> Tumblr: my-dear-dr-tenma


End file.
